A Penguin without his top hat
by foreverandalways72
Summary: Penguin of the Heart Pirates is transported to an alternate dimension while protecting his captain. He meets someone he thought was dead and maybe falls in love. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

"WATCH OUT!" A single crewmember ran into the battle as the giant paw approached his captain. The rest of the crew was lying on the ground with various forms of damage.

"CAPTAIN!" The loud cry echoed around the battlefield accompanied by a shot from a pistol. The dust began to settle and the crew held there breathes preparing to mourn their captain. Instead what they found made their eyes widen and jaws drop. One of their own that wore a hat with penguin boldly labeled on it and a happy attitude, now stood protectively in front of their also hurt captain facing of against one of the feared Shichibukai, Bartholomew Kuma, with nothing more than a pistol.

"Penguin..?" Sachi asked apprehensively from his spot on the ground. Never had he known that his friend had enough power to stop a Shichibukai mid attack.

"This might not be a good idea." Law said from his spot behind Penguin.

Penguin simply ignored his captain and continued facing Kuma. The Cyborg shot laser beams from his eyes aimed directly at Penguin. Penguin quickly deflected the beam and it only grazed the side of his hat, but the damage was done. Kuma began evaluating what he just saw of penguins face. There was silence for a moment before Kuma's face twitched slightly in recognition. The cyborg took a breath before he spoke in his eerily calm voice, "Inoue Takeshi also known as Last Bullet, bounty 300,000,000 beli, status deceased."

"W-what 300,000,000?" Sachi said incredulously.

Penguin didn't move an inch throughout this statement. Neither denying nor confirming this new piece of information about him

"No way...your the Last Bullet." Jean Bart said astonished.

"Last Bullet...?" Bepo asked clearly confused

"Last Bullet was a notorious pirate four years ago. Everyone said he was dead." Jean Bart responded still in a state of shock.

"Bartholomew Kuma, take me in Law's place." All attention was brought back to penguin. The Cyborg's facial expression didn't change in the slightest. "If you spare my captain I'll let you kill me without a fight."

"What are you talking about Penguin!?" Shachi yelled.

"You will die in his place?" Kuma asked.

"Yes."

"Penguin don't be an idiot, as your captain I-." Law started to say before he was cut off.

"There's no way this crew can survive without you law, so lets just say I'm taking one for the team." Law opened his mouth as if he was about to protest, but he quickly closed it before he hobbled back towards his crew.

"What do you say Bartholomew Kuma?" Penguin asked looking up to face the cyborg. "It would be quiet embarrassing for the marines if the public found out I was still alive."

"If you wish." The cyborg said and without any warning he brought his giant paw up and swung it down leaving nothing where Penguin had once stood. All Law and his crew could do was stare at the spot their friend had stood seconds before and the retreating back of Bartholomew Kuma.


	2. Chapter 2

As Penguin came into consciousness he heard voices that blended together to form an undecipherable noise that to Penguin sounded like the crashing of waves on a beach late at night. Penguin also began to take on the task of opening his eyes.

"He fell from the sky! He's dangerous!" A gruff voice said with fear evident in his voice.

"I fell from the sky too." A much younger voice said obviously trying to reason with the first person. Penguin finally managed to open his eyes a crack and he felt the previous numbness he had wear off and give way to pain throughout his body. Penguin winced at the pain, but continued the task of opening and focusing his eyes, determined to know what situation he was currently in. The conversation that had continued as he woke himself up abruptly stopped.

"Old man, he's awake!" The younger voice said with excitement. Penguin heard the old man let out a disapproving sound. Penguin's eyes finally focused to see a large smile and a freckled face two inches from his own. Penguin quickly sat up and his head began to pound adding to his pain.

"What are you doing? You should rest!" The young man said from his position on the floor where he had recently fallen to avoiding a head on collision. As the young man looked up at him with a worried smile Penguin finally realized exactly who he was talking to.

"Y-you're Portgas D. Ace." Penguin said in a voice that showed both his fatigue and surprise.

"No way you must be from that world! This is great! How is everyone? How is lu-." Ace said speaking at a pace that no one that had just regained his or her consciousness would be able to understand. Penguin cut him of as he felt his headache grow worse.

"Could you shut up for a minute?" Penguin asked as nicely as he could. A soft laugh came from behind Ace.

"I think I might like this kid." The old man said. A pout mad it's way onto Ace's face. Penguin put his hand on his head expecting to feel his hat instead all he felt was his black hair and he realized his bangs were falling in front of his eyes not being held back as usual. His eyes widened as he realized his hat has missing.

"Sorry, Ginger said you were to 'hot' to be covering your face." Ace said apologetically noticing Penguin's reaction.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter anymore. You said something about that world. Is this a different world?" Penguin asked calmly as he lay back down on the bed. Resisting the urge to ask the millions of questions running through his head.

"Yep." Ace said obviously restraining himself from asking a million questions as well.

"I thought you were killed by Akainu." Penguin said as he watched a flash of pain make it's way across Ace's face as he brought his hand up to touch his stomach.

"That's what I thought to. The last thing I remember is a big gorilla guy lifting a paw thing and then I woke up here."

"Bartholomew Kuma." Penguin said quietly.

"Huh?" Ace asked.

"He is the same person that sent me here. It's weird though because the Marines usually would make sure that someone as important as you was dead."

"Who knows with the marines? You're a pirate, right?"

"Yes, I am a Heart Pirate." Ace looked like he wanted to ask more questions, but then the old man behind him put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ace that's enough for today. Let him get some sleep." Ace hesitantly nodded his head, turned around and began to leave. Before he left through the door he turned around and gave Penguin a hesitant smile and a wave before he disappeared.

The old man lingered for a moment before he said, "You should get some sleep." Penguin gave a nod showing he had heard and the old man left as well. Penguin was alone for the first time since he had entered this new world. The worry he felt was expected, but the strange new fuzzy feeling wasn't. Penguin felt his eyes droop with fatigue, but before he could fall into a deep sleep the door swung open and hit the wall loudly.

"Wait we forgot! What's you're name?" Ace asked loudly.

"Just call me Penguin." And then sleep overcame him and Penguin faded into the dream world.


End file.
